Mates? Really?
by RiotIsABoss
Summary: Rocky Balboa really wasn't expecting a mate after Adrian. He didn't think he needed one either. The boxer had been ready to move on and keep going at Apollo's side. Then again, when was he gonna stop? Anyways, it took him by surprise when his mate showed up anyway. Not to mention they're a...male? Rocky Balboa/Ivan Drago (For me!)
1. Chapter 1: Find Them

Alright, let's get this straight. Rocky Balboa, my trusted friend and good boxer man, is pretty much in love. Trust me, he may say he's not, but he is. Name's Zoaren, but you don't need to know about me. This is how it happened. So shush your faces and read it! Sorry ;D Prepare yourself for relentless quotes from other things.

Rocky's POV:

He sat there, looking at the casket. Zoaren said that she will always be with him, as long as he believes it. But that's how he knows she's gone. Rocky just can't keep believing. So with great hesitation, the brunette stood up and walked down the aisle towards the entrance. Leaving the wooden casket on the platform, not daring to look back. On the way out, Rocky's eyes looked around the large community center once again. Looking at the stone pillars with tapestries of stories laid upon them. That just wouldn't make him so sad, if there weren't so many angels on them.

Adrian died too soon for an angel like her. Proving that death doesn't discriminate, between the sinners and the saints. It just takes and it takes and it takes. But mourning wasn't what Adrian would've wanted him to do. She wouldn't want him to throw away his shot. He kept walking staring at his feet, letting his vision blur as he remembered how it all happened.

"Adrian, please don't go." Rocky shouted. Squeezing her limp hand as the heart monitor slowed, and the beat dropped to where only a single beep was heard. The doctor said she died peacefully, but then again, doesn't everyone in a hospital. So he sat staring at her, the hands of his friends on his shoulders. Her last words were, "Don't stop going, not for me atleast. You'll always be a fighter. Fight for me, Robert, and Mickey… So please. Don't stop living. May you... always be... satisfied…"

He sat there, all night. Waiting for her to wake up. Zoaren, Troy, and Finnick sat there with him. But even they fell asleep into a calm slumber, while he sat and stared at her. She told him that it wouldn't work. That something, whether it be love or death, would pull them apart. "It's because we aren't mates, isn't it?" She had said with a chuckle. Lying on a hospital bed, and she could somehow still crack a joke. "That shouldn't matter for nothin," Rocky had replied.

Now, he doesn't know what he would've said to her. So he just kept walking down the cold, dark street with nothing but the streetlights to guide him.

….Couple days later….

Rocky sat with Apollo at the interview, scanning the crowd as reporters and journalists surrounded the elevated platform. He pulled off his best "I'm happy but not" smile, as Zoaren calls it. He and his brothers were gone at the moment, said they had to pick up their sisters. So that's why the great, mighty Balboa sat in the eye of the hurricane with Apollo. Questions flying around the room as the darker-skinned man addresses each and every one of them. "Apollo! Apollo! Please tell us your thoughts on this newest match!" a woman shouted.

"About that mam, there's not much to say. All I can tell you is that Drago-," He pauses before glancing over to the large blonde, " has another thing comin for him."

When Balboa looked over he saw the Russian sitting in silence, his wife and his manager answered all the questions. The blonde was emotionless, but he didn't know what to expect from the Russian. Only for Drago to turn and catch his gaze for a mere second, Rocky staring back as if trying to read him. What does this guy think he's doing? While glancing at the brute of a man, Rocky picked up on one of the questions asked.

"Is Mr. Drago using any steroids, stimulants, or other enhancing forms of medicine?" A stout, pudgy man asked. Mr. Koloff answered with a simple, "No." Before turning away to look elsewhere.

As much as Rocky would love to listen in on the wonderful conversation that everyone was having, he couldn't. There was just this gut-wrenching feeling within him that wouldn't subdue itself. He took a quick sniff, letting his nose identify the scent. It's another wolf? He questioned, before looking around to see if he could spot any unusual signs. This can't be good, and I know Apollo can probably smell it too. Without a second thought, Rocky nudged Apollo slightly with his arm whispering, "Do you smell that? It's quite strong and… Strangely sweet smellin?" Apollo looked at him like he was in wolf form with a huge grin.

"Rocky, that smell your smellin, has gotta be your mate! You make it sound like the smell I smelt when I met my baby, Mary Anne!" He exclaimed in a hushed tone. Apollo never did fail to amaze Rocky at times like this.

My mate? Why does my mate have to be here?! Rocky mentally cursed to himself. He didn't have time to fall in love! "Look, dat ain't important. Just focus on the interviews an' stuff. I'll work this out." He said softly before turning his head back to the open room. "Be careful Rocky, they might smell the omega in ya." The questions continued and comments were exchanged for a short amount of time before the inevitable happened. Now wasn't the time, even if his urges wanted it.

"Hey! Apollo, cut it out!" Rocky shouted as Creed pushed against him to try to throw a punch at Drago. They'd done this game before. Rocky holds back the tiger and Apollo tries to break the wall. But there it was again, the scent. It was much closer this time. He must've let it take over because Apollo was no longer charging at him, watching Rocky steady himself with the long table. It smells like… snow? Suddenly, there are large hands on his back, pulling him towards the owner of said hands.

Ivan's POV:

What am I doing? Ivan asked himself as he pulled Balboa towards him. His smirk that he originally wore from watching the dumb display gone, replaced with a snarl. What am I doing!? He mentally yelled as he pressed Balboa to his side, holding his waist close.

The room had gone silent, as Ivan looked at Creed to see his eyes were just as wide as everyone else's. He was going to let go of Balboa before he smelled it again, but this time it was right under his nose. Ivan couldn't tell what it was, but his mind strived for it. The large blonde continued his defensive stance, giving off a low growl. "Stop." He stated, thick Russian accent rolling off his tongue. At least I packed it. Ivan thought to himself, looking down at the tile floor.

"Aye! Drago! Lemme go will ya? Apollo ain't tryin to kill me! I'm fine," He exclaimed, the last part soft to Ivan's ears. Balboa struggled a little in his arm, letting his small back and side brush against Ivan's larger one. The blonde's eyes went wide with the small sensation. What is this?

Hesitantly, his arm slowly unwound itself from around Balboa's waist. The urge to touch the American again frightened the Russian. His face turning a deep red with the realization of what he had done. I should have taken the wolf-suppressants, I wouldn't have been so overwhelmed by the scents. Ivan watched as the American was pulled away by Apollo, leaving Ivan to stare as the brunette receded with the darker man. A certain burn creeped its way into his gut as he watched the other walk away with that Beta. Balboa had looked back, confusion placed on his face. Какого черта? Why did I do that?! Ivan looked down before retreating into a nearby hallway. He walked slowly, trying to rid his thoughts of the boxer.

"Drago! Иди сюда!" Yelled an upset-sounding voice.

Ivan turned to see Nikoli stomping towards him. So he kept his head down, and awaited the inevitable. As Nikoli's footsteps came near, Ivan heard the paced tapping stop, before a stinging pain hit his left cheek.

"That was a disgrace! What do you think you were doing!? Touching that American дерьмо! How dare you disgracefully represent Mother Russia and her Soviet Union!" Nikolai continued, as the larger male just stood and stared at the smooth floor. He stopped listening, getting trapped in his own thoughts as Mr. Koloff marched in the opposite direction. Why do I do this… He thought, before turning to leave.

...Mere hours later...

What am I doing here? Ivan asked himself, looking around the dim streets he was in. How lucky am I to be alive right now? He asked himself in a sarcastic tone before walking down a nearby alley.

The alley was large for an alley, giving way to a huge building to Ivan's left and a small coffee shop to his right. And what a shock it was to look to his right, and find the infamous Rocky Balboa sitting outside the small shop. Ivan didn't know what to do except stand and stare, an urge driving him to speak to the American. His heart was loud in his chest, trying to escape. He didn't understand this feeling at all, it almost scared him.

Walk away! Walk away! He shouted at himself mentally, about to walk off and forget the near encounter. Until a voice broke the mental shouting saying, Go on, speak with him. You know you want to… Before trailing off. Maybe I shou- "Hey, Drago!" a voice shouted to him. Cutting off his thoughts, the blonde turned to find Balboa calling to him from where he was seated. "Don't just stand there, c'mere!" The brunette shouted, giving a wave towards him.

Ivan started to slowly shuffle over to him, looking down at the sitting man. Heart thumping even louder, so much so that Ivan was sure Balboa could hear it. "What're you doing here? This ain't the norm for a Ruski," Balboa asked, looking the man up and down. "I am taking walk. And you?" The Russian questioned, watching as the man stood from his seat after placing down a couple bills.

"Just leavin'," The smaller male answered, raising a brow to Ivan. "Mind if I tag along, my place ain't too far from here?" Ivan was a little starstruck now. Had America's hero, just asked the Soviet Union's champion, to a walk? "Нет. You may come," Ivan answered, staring as Balboa started to walk by his side as the larger male strolled down the alley.


	2. Chapter 2: Grow With Them

**...Minutes later…**

"Why're you like that?" The question caught Ivan off guard. After minutes of steady conversation, he had gotten a hint at the smaller man's suave ways. But this was quite a strange question.

So he looked over to his American companion, he raised a brow to the question. Stopping to turn towards the other. Reading the larger male's confusion, he continued by saying, "I mean, like, why do ya smell like that?" Ivan watched as Balboa's face heated up in embarrassment of the strange question. "Do I smell bad?" Ivan asked out of curiosity. "No! You just! Agh! Ya just don't smell right!" Balboa said in an exasperated voice, waving his hands around for emphasis.

"You smell fine." Ivan stated thickly, letting it slip out of his mouth before he could stop it. **He smells amazing,** his thoughts said, betraying his words. What was with him today? "Why thank you, Drago," Rocky said in a bittersweet tone. A scowl on his face as he settled in deep thought, or at least that's what it looked like to Ivan.

Ivan snickered a bit, watching as the smaller of the two glared at him in a teasing tone. But Ivan could see the smile the smaller was trying to hide, as though he was proud to see the Russian smile."What's so funny to you, Drago?" Balboa asked, moving closer to the larger male.

Making it so he has to look up in order to keep his eyes on the blonde. "Nothing," The Russian said, letting himself lean closer to the American. He looked down at how close the brunette was, letting his left arm drift over to the smaller male's waist.

"Oh really?" Balboa teased, pulling the taller male down slightly to whisper against his lips. "I'm pretty sure ya got somethin ta say?" Drago roughly growled slightly before shaking his head, looking at the smaller male with a certain look.

He wonders if Balboa realizes what he's doing to him. The alpha urges were coming back, his gut wrenched into a knot from wanting the other… Badly. The scent was stupidly enticing, the sweetness of it was unfamiliar to the Russian. It was a strange feeling that Ivan questioned, but pushed away his doubts. Balboa paused a bit, before nervously chuckling and placing a hand on the other's stomach. Realizing he was pressed flush against the larger man's chest, face an inch away from the other's. Lightly pushing the blonde away, face hot as he said, "Right, now c'mon. We gotta-."

"Now where exactly do you think you're going?" A low voice said, from the shadows of a nearby alley. Another male about Rocky's height, a half a foot taller, revealed himself. The man was built, his black hair slicked back and sharp like his thick leather jacket. The man looked as though he was challenging him, and Ivan hated it.

"Long time no see babe." The man said, looking at Balboa over his dark shades. "What do ya want, Rick? That was a mistake, and I'm not your baby." The shorter male said, spitting the man's name with hatred. Ivan could sense the clear tension, so he stepped around Balboa to put up a defensive position by his side. Giving out a low growl as more men stepped out from the shadows.

"How do ya like my pack? I got 'em when ya left me. You know?" Rick stepped closer to the brunette, causing Ivan to growl louder at the approaching male. Ivan's head was hurting from how frustrated with this male he was. He couldn't even register the heavy feeling of possession on his chest. "And what's this? You got a damn Ruski to take care of your little ome-."

 **Rocky's POV:**

"Shut your damn mouth, Rick!" Rocky growled as Rick came closer, face way too close for Rocky's liking. This asshole was dumb enough to bring up his omega issue, then he better watch out. He could smell and feel the biker's smoke-smelling breath on his lips. "Make me, sweetheart." Throwing his fist out and letting it land on Rick's right cheek, Rocky used the other's downwards momentum to slam him back. Causing him to fall into his nearby allies.

Rocky shook his hand free of the pain, before looking up from the alley ground. His face was hot as he glared at the man. "You'd better watch that mouth of yours, Rick. I ain't afraid to break your jaw." The brunette said, canines growing while his deep brown eyes began to glow. Rocky looked over to his Russian companion, seeing his look of awe.

Rocky probably should've asked Ivan about that, but he didn't have the time. Rocky gave the larger male a small smile before slowly stepping towards Rick, letting his form slowly shift. His limbs shifted and fur began to spread until he had formed into his wolf, tail held high and fangs bared. "Oh, so it's gonna be that kinda fight? Bring it, Balboa," Rick stated watching as the large dark brown wolf snarled, raising its head high. Rocky started to snarl louder, ears flat against his head as Rick jumped forward. **His wolf was always bigger than mine, but screw it! I ain't going down without a damn fight!** Rocky thought, snapping his jaws at the black wolf with a challenging bark.

Suddenly, there's a pelt brushing against his. So Rocky looks to the side to see a large pure white wolf beside him, growling menacingly towards Rick. **It's him…** A voice said as Rocky looked in the wolf's eyes with his own brown ones.

"Drago?" Rocky asked with a small yip. "да. I fight beside you." Before Rocky could answer back a large weight slammed head first into him, pressing him into the ground with a harsh pressure. "I shouldn't have let ya get away that easily," Rick snarled through his gleaming fangs, as he pinned Rocky down. "You woulda made a great mate!" Quickly, before he could say more, Rocky pushed Rick off with his back legs. Grabbing onto his scruff while using all his strength to toss him towards a wall. **Ha, take that you damn asshole!**

"Он мой!" Rocky heard a large bark, coming from behind him. He turned to see Drago brutally tossing, clawing, and snapping at Rick's pack members. He was easily the largest out of the five small wolves, but then Rocky was grabbed by his neck and slammed into the ground once again. Blood oozing from the new gash in his neck. Rocky looked up to see Rick once again above him, looking down at him with a wicked look in his eye.

"Here!" The black wolf snarled, before nuzzling Rocky's neck with his scarred muzzle. Rocky growled at the small nips and marks Rick gave him along his neck and jaw. "I'll claim ya, so you won't get away!" Rocky braced for the claiming bite while attempting to kick out at the wolf, but then realized the weight above him was gone.

Looking up, he saw Drago. **What the hell?** He was back in his human form with not a scratch on him. He had grabbed the larger wolf and picked it up, before tossing it away from Rocky. "Ты не альфа!" The large male yelled, the Russian words like ice dripping with infuriation.

Drago looked down at the black wolf, watching as it growled loudly at him. Rocky watched as the two glared at each other, having their own silent conversation. The feeling of warm liquid running down his neck pulled him out of their silence. Until Rick finally shifted back, kneeling on the ground with a scowl on his face.

"You are to leave him alone. иначе…" Drago said, his eyes still trained on the alpha. "Fine. But you won't always be around to claim him. I've seen where you come from, and there ain't no way you can keep him from there." Rick said, rising from his place on the ground. Rocky watched as the tall man wiped his nose of the blood lingering there. He looked over his hand to glare at the smaller man, "You haven't even told him you're an omega, have you?"

The brunette slowly began to shift back, his form taking on his human aspect. Trying to pay no attention to the other man's words, knowing Drago had already heard them. After the shift, he brushes down the faded jeans he was wearing. Before looking up to see Rick gone and his pack members not far behind him. His hands felt rough, and his neck still stung from the cut.

"Why did you do that?" Rocky had let the words flow before he could stop himself. "For you." Drago had answered, not a bit of hesitation in his voice. Yet a question lingered in the air. "Ya didn't have to do that," Rocky answered to break the silence, feeling the Russian's eyes on him as he checked himself for wounds. Then, there's a hand on his cheek. Large and warm, as he looked up to see the blonde standing right in front of him.

They stared at each other, the larger male's hand now resting on Rocky's waist. "You are hurt." Drago says, before reaching up his free hand to touch a gash on the smaller's neck. Rocky caught it, before slowly bringing it down. His heart was not in the mood for this. **I can't do this… he's probably avoiding the question. "** I'm always hurt, Drago. C'mon big guy. Let's get outta here." Rocky then tries to turn out of the other man's grasp, only for the larger male to pull him closer.

Now, their faces were close, as Drago leaned down and Rocky tilted his head up. The large hands were warm on his waist, as he shivered at the feeling of the other's breath on his lips. Their faces were so close. Rocky's hands moving up and finding purchase on the other's chest. Both breathe heavily, staring at each other intently. Waiting, searching, for a sign of something from the other. "Stay… I will...," Ivan whispered promisingly, before slowly realizing what he was about to say.

 **No… He only wants you because you're an omega...** His thoughts said. "You don't have to." So slowly, he backed away, lightly pushing against the blonde's chest with his hands. Face burning from the closeness, and his heart hurt from the other's intentions. "I'm not some helpless omega. Why do ya think I fight so hard?" The feeling of Drago's hands and breathe still warm on his skin. "Don't tell anyone about this, got it! Let's go," He couldn't say the man's name, he couldn't feel the light breeze, or see the alley graffiti. All Rocky could do, was go…


	3. Chapter 3: Understand Them

**Author's Note:** It's been awhile, so I redid a lot of things and added onto what was already there. It's just something you gotta work through, I think? Either way, watch yourselves, I ended up throwing in a bit of fluff in there. Nothing overly intense, just warning you to be careful. It stays sweet, and I'm sorry if I left it hanging. Anyway, kudos to my lovely couple, and don't mind the kid too much. Pfft.

… _ **.A Couple Weeks Later….**_

 **He didn't mean to!... But Apollo's dead thanks to him!... He's a good man!... It doesn't matter!... But… He didn't care.** "Adrian, what do I do?" He asked. Sitting outside, looking out into the wide plain of snow that sat ahead. **What am I doing?** He asked himself, the man no longer knowing what he was fighting for. "Rocky! You okay man? You've been sitting in the cold for like, an hour!" A voice called out, footsteps crunching in the snow coming towards him.

Rocky turned back to see Zoaren, quickly approaching with an extra blanket. Soon, the teen was sitting next to him, throwing him the soft fabric. "Seriously, Rocky you okay? Tony and Paulie are waiting for you in the barn, and Troy even offered to train with you." Rocky looked at the boy, his slightly curly hair swept into his face. Heh, that stupid red streak in his hair is gonna get him in trouble.

"I'm fine. You go run and wreck the city with your siblings for me, okay?" Zoaren looked at him with a frown, as though he knew he was lying. But still, for Rocky's sake. He stood up saying, "First of all you're lying. Second, don't threaten me with a good time. Third-," he starts to walk off. The crunching snow building up the older man's anxiousness for an answer to his problem. "Third, what?" Rocky shouted after him.

"Adrian may have been your limelight. But, you have a chance to start anew. Why worry? Plus, a good man named Sylvester Stallone told me that he believes there's an inner power that makes winners or losers. And the winners are the ones who really listen to the truth of their hearts. Just talk to that dumb alpha crush of yours!"

 **What do I do?...**

 _ **...Mere Days Later…**_

Rocky opened the barn door, only to find Drago standing there. His uniform was crisp and pressed, and the blonde was straight like a statue. The man was as expressionless as the day they had met.

That itself was terrifying.

"What do ya want?" Noticing the blood that stained the other's lip and uniform. "Want me ta add to that?" Rocky was in no mood to be merciful at the moment, he'd let his heart talk later. He could sense the feeling of unhappiness that came off the Russian. "I come to see you." Rocky just raised a brow, before responding with a, "Well that's obvious. But what're you here for?"

Rocky watched as Ivan stared at the ground, his hands fisting and unfisting as the male tried to find his bearings. Rocky's head was beginning to burn as he watched the other, getting frustrated with his silence. "Drago, what do you want?"

 _ **Ivan's POV:**_

"I… I am sorry." Ivan whispered, as though he didn't actually want Rocky to hear. Ivan glanced up at the brunette, he was kind of… "Thanks, but I don't need your apology." Ivan looked up and stared at the smaller male. **He didn't accept it…** Ivan got closer to the other, watching as he stared at the blonde.

His face flushed as he grabbed the other's hips to pull Rocky close. Face close to the smaller male's, breathing in his scent and it was beautiful. "Drago! What the hel-," Ivan pressed his lips against the other, wanting it so much to fix everything. Pushing the brunette against the barn door, letting his tongue roam the other's mouth. He gripped the American's waist and pulled him closer, nipping at his lips.

 **I want-** *slap* Ivan could feel the sting on his face, it burned. But even more than when Nicoli does it. It hurt his chest the most, because did Balboa not want him anymore? The Russian looks up at Balboa, he's breathing hard with his fingers brushing his lips. "Why'd you do that?..." The American whispered, closing his eyes for just a moment of silence. "Why did you do that!" He shouted this time. Ivan's heart hurt at the distress the other was feeling.

"You are mine." Ivan growled, staring at the other. Arms still tight on the smaller male's waist, wounding themselves even tighter. "No I'm not! I don't belong to anyone!" Rocky yelled, trying to push Drago away from him. Ivan wouldn't stop though, forcing kisses onto Rocky's lips. Ivan couldn't stop, he wanted the other too much. Slamming the brunette into the barn door again before shoving his tongue into the other's mouth. **He's mine. Apollo's gone so he is MINE!**

Then with a huge _bam!_ Ivan was knocked backwards, causing him to stumble slightly before looking back up. Balboa had punched him square in the chest, and it hurt.

"What is it with you! I don't need you to be such a… Dammit Ivan!" Rocky yelled in frustration at the sky, Ivan watching closely. "If only you'd stop being a dumbass alpha, I'd actually wanna be your…" Rocky stopped himself, hand covering his mouth as if he'd let out more. So for a couple of moments, everything went silent with only the sound of rough breathing and snow. Ivan tried to move closer to the American, only for him to give a glare that meant 'don't you dare'.

"Rocky!" They both turned this time to see a little boy approach, jumping up and down with excitement. Ivan watched Balboa glare at him as he went around the Russian to pick up the child. Smiling at him, Ivan could see that Balboa was happy to see the young boy. "What're you doing here Sinas? Shouldn't you be with Zoaren and the others?" Rocky asked, chuckling when the boy patted his face with those tiny hands. "They wanted me to check on you," Sinas said before looking over at Ivan.

"Who is he?" Sinas asked curiously, as Ivan moved a bit closer. Rocky turned around and glanced at the other male before looking back at the toddler. "That's Drago, he's just here to talk." Ivan could feel the other's gaze upon him, silently daring him to say or do otherwise. So the blonde moved close to stick out his hand gently to the little boy.

"Hiya mister! I'm Sinas!" The small brunette exclaimed, shaking Ivan's hand with his tiny one. The snow obviously not affecting the young one. "Ivan Drago. Nice to meet you," Ivan said, smiling as the small child hugged Rocky tighter before grinning back at him. **I want pups…** It was an off-putting thought that just popped into Ivan's head. But it was true, his heart was now set on pups thanks to this little one.

Rocky stared at him as he took Sinas into his arms, the little brunette giggling as Ivan pulled him close. Ivan laughed a little, smiling at Sinas' happiness. Rocky observed in amazement, watching the handsome blonde play with the child. "Hey mister Drago?" Sinas said, Ivan looking down at the kid in his arms. "да?" Looking over to Rocky first, Sinas smiled wide before asking, "When're you and Rocky gonna get married? Like साथियों?" Both Ivan and Rocky froze up at that.

"Sinas, we aren't… We're not gonna…" Rocky started, blushing hard as he looked away from Ivan. Sinas just looked between the two of them. "Would you marry me?" Ivan asked bluntly, no subtlety at all. Rocky just stared at him in disbelief, before trudging over the snow to punch the Russian in the arm. "I think that's a हाँ!" Sinas exclaimed, his native language breaking through his laughter. Ivan moved Sinas so he was in his right arm, before using his other to hold his hand out to Rocky.

"пожалуйста, forgive me. I was acting stupid. You are strong, and you do not need me. But, I wish for you to stay." Ivan hoped that Balboa would understand that he understood what the brunette had been saying. He didn't need Ivan to be overprotective, the American had already fought for himself before him. Rocky's eyes went soft, looking over at the blonde. The brunette's lips curved upwards ever so slightly before he took the few steps over to him. Now they were mere inches away from each other, Rocky carefully placed his hand in Ivan's.

Letting Ivan pull him closer, the Russian watched as Rocky let him pull the smaller male closer. Wrapping his arm around his waist once he was close enough. "I guess I could deal with you for a little bit longer." Rocky smiled, pulling the larger male's jaw lightly down to place a kiss on his cheek.

Sinas sat in Ivan's other arm, smiling as Ivan gave him to Rocky with his face flushed. Leaving him between the two of them. Ivan could see that the child was very happy for them, and he grinned as well. His arm still around Rocky's waist, keeping him against his chest "May I?" Ivan asked in a whispered tone near the brunette's ear. "Sure, but if ya try anything, I'll slap you again," Rocky responded, whispering just as quietly.

Ivan chuckled before pressing his lips to the other's cheek and jaw and ear, trying to kiss everywhere on the American's face. The beautiful scent reaching his senses again as Rocky snickered at the fluttery kisses. "Eww!" Sinas said, making silly little kissy faces at them. "Sinas I thought you wanted us to get married?" Rocky laughed, hugging the little boy close so Ivan could move both his arms around the other's waist. The blonde's head lied over his shoulder, looking at the small, giggling child.

"I do! Then you can make kissy faces at each other!" Sinas giggled, hugging Rocky's neck before giving off a little yawn. Rocky wrapped his arms tighter around the little boy, lulling him to sleep.

Ivan watched in awe, nuzzling the smaller male's cheek with his own. Rocky slightly tilted his head to kiss the other's jaw lightly, getting a light growl from the alpha. "Did you mean it?" Rocky asked, rocking the little brunette in his arms while he looked at Ivan's face.

"Mean what?" Ivan questioned, keeping the brunette close. "Were you actually gonna ask me to marry you?" Rocky asked quietly, trying not to wake Sinas. Ivan gazed at the beautiful omega, before kissing the other's lips carefully. Not to force anything, but just to display his feelings. After pulling away, Ivan opened his eyes to see Rocky's half-lidded, lips a tinge red. Ivan held onto him a bit tighter.

"да. I want to. I will once I leave Ludmilla." Rocky turned in Ivan's arms after that, looking up into the blonde's sky blue eyes with his honey brown ones. "Don't throw away everything you need, for me, Ivan." Rocky whispered, letting the Russian hold him close. Lightly kissing the other's temple before Ivan just leans down to press his forehead against the other. "You are everything I need."

 _ **...A Week Later…**_

They sat on Ivan's couch, since the larger male had invited the other to his household after days of exploration with the smaller male. It had taken awhile, but Ivan had finally gotten Balboa to enjoy him again. Drago sitting close to Balboa. Only to notice the large male staring at him softly. "Look, Ivan. Are you even listening?" Rocky asked, only to get no response. Strangely, the blonde wrapped his arm around Balboa's waist, pulling the man until he was flush against his side.

"Ivan, I told you-!?" Rocky tried to say, turning in the male's arms to see his face. Before freezing as Ivan pressed his face against Rocky's neck, giving it a sniff. **Is he in a rut!?** He himself knew he was in heat, but it didn't help with the huge blonde alpha's face in his neck. Rocky didn't move and his hands were stuck in place on the Russian's upper stomach. The other took this as an acception towards his curiosities.

Suddenly, Drago's tongue was against Rocky's neck, startling the other. "Ivan!" He yelled, trying to pull away in distress. Only to have the blonde hold him tighter, now looking into his eyes. "Why'd ya do that! I'm in heat ya idiot!" Rocky yelled, before glaring at the alpha.

"You are in heat?" Rocky raised an eyebrow to that one before sharply answering. "Yes! And your scent is not helping!" Rocky looked into the blue of the others eyes. **He looks… Confused?** Rocky kept staring at him, as Drago did the same but with a strong blush. "I-I apologize. "

The Russian said, looking away from the male to hide his face. **Oh no, I think he's panicking.** Ivan was slowly losing his grip on the brunette, stuttering over his words in embarrassment. "I go," Ivan says, deep voice shaky as he moved to get up.

"Wait!" Rocky stood and reached out for Ivan's wrist, fingers quickly wrapping around it. ***Zap*** They stood still, staring at one another. **Did we both feel that?** Rocky questioned, eyes wide from the small sensation of the touch. "Ivan." The soft tone comforting and quiet, trying to coax the larger man to calm down.

"I-I thought that… You are omega… And I am alpha… I-I want…," Ivan paused before looking down, and slowly stepped towards Rocky. Letting the blonde wrap his arms around his waist, the brunette stood still as Ivan leaned in. His forehead pressed against the American's, the Russian's eyes half-lidded as he whispered.

"I want you. As mine. Now." Rocky froze. Stood there for a second, staring up at this giant. "I've never…" **He felt it too.** The sensation of touching the Russian frightening to the American. **He smelled it too.** Whenever he was near the blonde he was smellin his scent, his fervent scent. **He wants it too.** Their lips were mere inches apart. Ivan was close, so close. His own hands moving themselves to the larger male's chest, pressing against Ivan's heart. **Lean in.** His thoughts told him. Their lips almost touching, staring into each other's eyes as though they were made for each other. **Just… Kiss him.**

Their lips met softly at first. Before Ivan pressed in more, causing Rocky to back up towards the couch. The Russian's scent was so strong and smelled… _hot_ and _intense_ and _deep_. Rocky moaned into the other's lips, body shaking for the other's dominance. It was a risky situation, an omega in heat with an alpha in a rut could lead to many things. The hands on his waist pushing so they were back on the couch, Ivan on top of the smaller male. Stretched across the cushioned surface, their bodies intertwined.

Ivan growled low in his throat at the sweet scents that Rocky was emitting, the saccharine smell wafting over his nose. Kissing Rocky more fervently, licking at the other's lips demanding more. Rocky gasped at the licks and opened his mouth to the alpha's slick tongue. Ivan taking his _rightful_ place between Rocky's legs, causing his growing erection to press up against Rocky's crotch.

Both males groaned at the friction, Ivan trying his best not to rip the other's clothes off right then. "Ivan!" Rocky gasped as he felt hands begin to push up his shirt, rubbing at his now sensitive nipples. Rocky's hands flew up to the blonde's head, pulling him into a kiss to try and quiet his loud moans. Ivan moved his hands away and settled them underneath Rocky's back as they kissed, tongues settling into a languid rhythm. Leaving slick groans to fill in the silence as they licked and nipped at each other.

 ***Click*** Rocky opened his eyes, finding Drago's eyes open too with a frustrated look on his face. They had let go of each other, and Rocky already missed the warmth. The blonde began to growl as they both smelled the scent that wafted from the front door. It was Ludmilla. Drago's… wife.


	4. Author's Note:

**Author's Question to Y'all:** Alright, I gotta ask. How willing are you people to take some hardcore smut? I wanted to ask, because I geniunely want this story to go... somewhere? Either way, I don't want it to go totally downhill, and if in the end, people don't want smut. Well, then I'll keep it out of it.

Thanks for your time, I just thought it was a necessary question in the end. **Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 4: Love Them

**WARNING! : Peeps this is some hardcore smut compared to the stuff from earlier. Hell, my friend who knows more about this stuff than I do, had to help me with it. Good luck, and enjoy you sly cats.**

 _ **A Week or Two Later...**_

"Drago? You there?" Rocky shouted at the door. At the moment he was at Drago's house, waiting for the blonde to let him in. But instead, he found the door was unlocked. So he slowly opened the large wooden door, the hallway on the other side leading to a larger area. "Drago! This ain't funny! I know you're here, no one's heard from you for days!" Rocky yelled out, his voice echoing off the beige walls. "I'm starting to get worried-" A shatter ran through the whole hall as Rocky looked down to see the object his foot hit.

 **Of course, he's drunk!** The brunette frowned at the empty glass bottles of Vodka that lied in the hall. As soon as he reached the large open room, he was met with the stench of the vodka and… *Sniff* **Fresh-kill?** Rocky looked around, seeing a large figure hunched over an elk's dead body.

"What the fuck!?" Rocky exclaimed, staggering back a bit from the overwhelming sight. The figure moved from its hunched position, seeing blue eyes shining in the slight darkness. "Drago! What the hell?! Why're you huntin?! And why are you here, and not out there!?" Rocky shouted at the figure.

Unexpectedly, the figure moved quite quickly. Stepping out into the open and right in front of brunette stared as the blonde who revealed himself to be shirtless with only boxers, causing Rocky's face to go red. "I can't go." Rocky looked into those sky blue eyes with his warm brown ones. "What do you mean?" He asked softly, trying to figure out what the other meant. "I did not intend to kill that man… I… I… Teper' on ushel iz-za menya …ya... mne ochen' zhal'." Drago looked down at the American. And the American stared back, studying the Russian. Searching his eyes for answers as he kept his back against a nearby wall.

"I...I don't understand." Rocky said slowly, breathing even slower. His chest rising and falling as the taller male slowly drew closer. Drago, the Soviet Union's champion or a 'Man made Robot' as they say, slowly kneeled on the ground. Carefully, he placed his head against the smaller male's upper stomach. Tears slipping from his eyes as he held the brunette close by the hands on his hips.

"I am sorry." Rocky stood, tentatively wiping Ivan's tears. This man was human. The American stood there, looking down at the other who was hugging him close. Crying. Like a human. Then Ivan stood up slowly, while Rocky kept his hands on the blonde's face. The Russian's arms tightly wound around the smaller's waist. Wiping away the few tears that still rolled down the larger's cheeks. Standing on his tip-toes, the American wound his arms around the other's thick neck, hugging the larger male close. Feeling the Russian's breathe on his neck. "I know." Ivan began to nuzzle the male as he had done once before, arms wrapping tighter around him. Burying his face into the other's neck for comfort.

"Be mine." Ivan whispered, Rocky closing his eyes, thinking it over.

"Yes."

 _ **Ivan's POV:**_

 **This is MY mate.** Ivan thought. Happiness flooded his mind. **He accepted me.** Softly, he pressed his lips against the omega's bare throat. **Eto samets moya.** Soft kisses turned to small nips which changed to licks. Rocky was breathing heavily while Ivan pressed him lightly against the wall. As he slowly started to mark the other's neck, the groans of his companion spurring him to leave bites. **He's so beautiful.** Ivan gave out a low, possessive growl. Indicating to Rocky that he was going to do it, and that all he needed was an agreement. **Mine. Vse moye**. He couldn't claim the other without permission, it would be wrong of him.

He felt it, a small nod against his cheek. Allowing him the ability to claim the other. So carefully, he moved to the right side of Rocky's neck and licked at a spot in the middle. Before giving his newfound mate a bite, marking him as claimed. Ivan groaned at the sound of the other's gasps, feeling the smaller of the two nibble at his earlobe.

Lightly, the Russian worked his way up. Leaving nips and sloppy sucks up the American's neck, making sure to press against the body beneath him. Ivan pressed kisses against the smaller's jaw, before pulling back a bit to see his mate's face. **So beautiful.** Rocky's face was heated and his head tilted, presenting the man's marked neck to the larger male.

 **Mine.** Ivan felt his arousal grow at the sight of his own marks, before slowly leaning in to kiss Rocky. Ever so softly, he pressed his lips against the brunette's. Time stopped, Ivan couldn't tell how long, but as they kissed he felt something he had never felt before. **This is lyublyu.** They began to move their lips together, Rocky tilting to get a better angle while Ivan held his mate tight against the wall.

Their kiss was sweet. Rocky's hands raised to the other's face, to pull him back. "You really wanna do this?" The American asked. Staring at the other's beautiful face.

"I want you more than anything." Ivan whispered wistfully, eyes focused on his one and only.

"Ivan!" Rocky gasped as the larger's hands moved downwards to grasp at the smaller's arse. Ivan chuckled between the small chaste kisses they gave each other, as the brunette playfully glared at him. Then, the kiss became more intense.

The blonde pressed both his and Rocky's body hard against the wall, while Rocky pulls him down to hastily meet the smaller man's lips. Kissing with fervor now, Ivan licked at Rocky's lips asking for entrance. The American teased the Russian, not letting his tongue slip into his mouth. Ivan growled before rubbing his hips against Rocky roughly, causing his erection to rub against the other.

Rocky moaned, his mouth open for Ivan's tongue. So the larger male slipped his tongue past Rocky's lips and explored the warm, moist mouth. Both males moaned and groaned, grabbing and holding each other close as if something would pull them apart. Ivan could feel the other's heart beating with his, his mate's left hand on his face while the other grabbed at his shoulder.

"Fuck, Ivan!" Rocky said, voice almost becoming a whine as he pulled away. Ivan watched as the brunette bit his lip, before his mate decided to kiss down the blonde's jaw.

Ivan groaned and growled as Rocky kissed and started leaving his own marks on his new mate. Drago's wolf was getting impatient however, causing the other's hands to move from the American's waist to pull off his light hoodie. Once Rocky's top was off Ivan leaned down and licked at the other's right nipple, sucking the small bud. Circling his tongue around it to elicit more moans from the smaller male.

"Agh, dammit! Ivan! Baby, c'mon!" Rocky says as he bit his lip, trying to stop his gasping as the other's tongue worked magics. **I am going to claim him, he is mine.** Ivan then gave the other the same attention, before going in for another kiss.

Rocky met him halfway, their lips, teeth, and tongues were clashing away. Ivan moved his hands down onto the smaller man's thighs, before lifting him up. Rocky took the notion, quickly wrapping his legs tightly around the larger male's waist. Then, the blonde could feel the brunette's hand rub and grasp at the bulge in his boxers, causing him to groan and growl.

Their bodies were grinding together, slamming against the wall. Their bare chests pressed against each other as Ivan pressed harder against the other. The larger male's body begging for his mate's touch, the need making him rub against the other roughly. Causing both males to gasp and grab at each other.

Ivan felt the brunette's other arm wrap around his neck, pulling him close. "Ivan, baby," The American said, with a seductive tone to it. "Da?" Ivan asked, kissing the other's neck.

Rocky leaned in close this time, before whispering in the other's ear, "Take me. I know you've been waiting for this all day."

"Теперь ты мой. И я буду сражаться за тебя. Мы должны были быть." The Russian said, his native tongue hot and rough to Rocky's ears. Gruffly, Ivan slammed his lips and hips against the other's as he took them both to the master bedroom. The larger being careful as to set Rocky down on the bed before stripping himself of his boxers. Watching as Rocky pushed down his jeans and pulled off his boxers as well, his well-defined legs catching the Russian's attention.

The blonde gave off a small growl as he slowly climbed onto the bed, soon hovering over the brunette. Rocky pulled him close by the neck, placing gentle kisses across Ivan's face. "Rocky." "Yeah, big guy?" Both paused, and looked into each other's eyes. Staring at one another.

"I love you," Ivan says, feeling himself start to blush. His hands on either side of his mate, began to grasp at the sheets in anticipation. **That was… The truth. I do love him. Maybe I should not have said that so soo-**

"I love you too." Rocky said, his brown eyes staring into Ivan's. **He loves me too.** Ivan's eyes went half-lidded before he slowly, carefully pressed his lips against his mate's. This kiss was different, simple and sweet with meaning. **He loves me.** They moved much slower this time, Ivan trying his best to show his love in the kiss.

Slowly, they broke away. Breathing roughly with their faces and bodies touching, they looked at each other and smiled.

"May I take you?" Ivan asked, feeling Rocky's hands rest over his shoulders on his back, pulling him closer. "Yes, I want you." Rocky answered, closing his thighs around Ivan's body. Watching as the large male carefully pressed his lips against the other again, pressing into it with more need. Pulling the smaller male closer by the hips. Looking down at the other's hard cock, a growl arising from the alpha's throat.

"Ai, no need to growl, sweetheart. I'm already yours." Rocky teased, biting his lip a bit as he watched Ivan lean down to nip at his inner thighs. Leaving marks to his claim, just in case. Ivan licked his lips at the precome that resided on the tip of Rocky's shaft, before moving forward and wrapping his lips around the head, getting a guttural moan out of the American.

"I-Ivan!" Rocky gasped out, hands going down into the blonde's hair. Ivan felt himself getting harder at the calls of his lover, his mate thrusting upwards as his tongue swirled the other's cock. Causing Rocky to cry or a bit louder.

Ivan wanted more. He wanted to hear his mate yell and beg for him, so he took his lips off the head of his lover. Instead moving lower, looking to the omega's pucker, leaking that heat-soiled substance. Any alpha's dream they'd say. So the Russian scooted forward, nudging the other's legs open further. Before flicking his tongue out to taste the slick, getting a sharp inhale from the male.

It was sweet, and Ivan watched as Rocky's body just produced more of it. Kicking the alpha's senses up tenfold as he continued to tease and prepare Rocky. His tongue opening the other up, joined by his soaked fingers. Thrusting at a steady pace, keeping the omega on edge as he battled to keep his moans in.

"I-Ivan! C'mon! I need it!" Rocky moaned out, his heat having kicked in as he cried out for his mate, his alpha. Ivan could feel his own erection hardening to the point where he needed the other. Hearing Rocky beg for him… it was exhilarating. So quickly, Ivan moved Rocky to where he was positioned between the other's legs, arms holding himself up as the smaller's legs were propped up onto the larger's shoulders.

"You ready?" Ivan asked coarsely, nearly plunging in due to his instincts to claim. "Yes. I'm good, please." Rocky gasped out, arms moving to pull Ivan down a bit more, lips crashing against lips.

With that, Ivan's hand went to his own cock. With that, he positioned himself, cock brushing up against Rocky's hole. The two groaned at the sensation, before the American let out a gasp as Ivan roughly thrusted in. Holding each other close with bated breath as the smaller got used to the feeling of being full.

"Ah, please… please move." Rocky whispered out, biting his lip harshly as his forehead pressed against Ivan's. Sweat overcoming them as the heat became harder to handle. The blonde nodded, slowly pulling out, before pushing back in. Getting a growl and a groan out of Ivan, the larger beginning a slow, rough pace that had Rocky shaking at every thrust.

Ivan opened his eyes enough to see Rocky's face contorted in ecstasy, head thrown back and mouth wide open as the larger's thrusts quickened. Now he was thrusting so hard and fast that the bed quaked with every movement. "Ah! Dammit! More, Ivan please!" And Rocky couldn't silence himself as the moans and cries started to spill out.

The blonde nipped and bit at the brunette's neck, such delicious tightness. It was unbearable. And soon, they were so close to the edge that Rocky tightened around Ivan, the blonde's own knot sweeping as he held the smaller against his own body. Causing the Russian to shift a bit, hitting that one spot within the other that sent him over the edge.

"Ivan!" Rocky shouted, holding tight to Ivan as he reached his climax, nails digging into the blonde's shoulder blades as he continued to thrust roughly into the other. The American's climax leading Ivan to his own, sharply thrusting into the other before he came deep within the other. Growling out "Rocky," as he let his knot settle within the other. Both of them breathing harshly as they tried to catch their breath from the intense mating.

Ivan looked to his mate once he had enough energy to move his muscles, seeing a wide grin on the brunette's blissed out face. A smile coming onto his own.

"Now that, was intense." Rocky grins.

 **Note: I'VE FINALLY WRITTEN THIS GODDAMN SMUT SCENE AND NOW I AIN'T GONNA HAVE TO MESS WITH! BAZAAR! RIOT! AWAY!**


End file.
